Only a Cross to Bear
by Commander Sun
Summary: A bitter hunt from a long and twisted past still haunts the young vampire, Shidou. To this day, he cannot be rid of this seductive hunter. Will he be able to ever escape this? What will happen when this new case will put his life in danger? [Yaoi]
1. Bloodlust Dreams

Title: Only a Cross to Bear  
  
Author: Emily Anderson  
  
Rating: R  
  
Anime: Nightwalker  
  
Brief Summary: A bitter hunt from a long and twisted past still haunts the young vampire, Shidou. To this day, he cannot be rid of this seductive hunter. Will he be able to ever escape this? And what will happen when this new case will put his life in danger? [Shounen-ai, CainxShidou]  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from Nightwalker nor do I claim to have made them up at all.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. R/R?  
  
______________  
  
Prologue  
  
Bloodlust Dreams  
  
Crimson splashed against the black concrete, turning it into an even darker color. The blood slowly seeped into the cracks, causing a sticky mess. There was nothing safe from the spilling blood. It was everywhere now. The walls. The ground. Even him. That lone figure that stood above the fallen body of the defenseless human of whom could never breathe life again.  
  
A twisted smile crossed the male's face, the blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. "Beautiful…" he whispered to the crumpled and twisted body. Kneeling to its side, he took a few stands of hair in his hands and yanked, pulling the lush blonde from the skull.  
  
"My souvenir," he murmured as he brought the bloodied strands to his lips and nose. He kissed the silk and took in its delicious odor. The vibrant yellow glowed in the night, reflecting out light from the pure darkness. The blood glinted on his chin as he walked past a streetlight, which shattered the moment he entered the light.  
  
The glass rained down on the man, covering his shoulders with fine grains. Small spectrums glinted on the ground from faint light shining through the tiny shards. It was like a piece of twisted art out of a book. A nightmare that was only to be written about in some far away land, it wasn't supposed to be happening on the streets of everyday life.  
  
Real life. It couldn't be real life. Nothing was supposed to happen like this. It was all supposed to be protected. Nothing could keep the pain from seeping out. Nothing could keep the darkness trapped from the light. Complimenting the light, taking it on as a lover, darkness's velvet grip over the world could tighten. No light without dark, no dark without light. Living almost as one entity.  
  
Wind spread over the city, complimenting the eerie dark with subtle noise. The gentle breeze hit the moving figure and caused his trench coat to crack lightly against the air. Tension began to rise in the cold city, making everything seem more crisp and insecure. Not a place was safe, not a heart was untouched.  
  
The sinister smile curled on the dark figure's lips as he looked to the sky. "I am free," he whispered as the wind muffled his voice and spoke only to him, wrapping him in its grip, as if trying to rape of him of his arrogant dignity, but all was lost as he suddenly strode back into his lair, to be unseen until another day gave birth to night.  
  
*********  
  
On the other side of town, a young appearing man paced around his office while his even younger looking mate watched him. "Ne, Shidou… what's wrong?" she questioned in a worried voice. Her soft eyes rested on him, watching each step he took. She looked rather apprehensive and wished he would inform her more often of his mental anguish.  
  
His eyes shifted over to her and a sigh escaped his lips. The ember that hinted in his eyes now mellowed back to their normal green hue. His head lightly shook as a faint smile pressed over his lips. He walked over to her and placed an arm around her, seating himself. "It's nothing, seriously," he informed her gently. He hoped he was being convincing enough. He didn't want her to worry about the thoughts that plagued him. That and the voice he heard deep in his dreams.  
  
That was one thing the vampire was glad about, his counterpart was rather naïve about everything. She merely smiled her gracious smile and nodded to him a couple of times. She looked up at him with wide eyes and then flipped some hair from off of her shoulder. "I think I'm going to go to the coffin… it's starting to get a little light out. I'll see you soon," she commented, standing up and placing a small kiss on Shidou's cheek before waltzing to the coffin.  
  
Calmly, the brooding vampire stood and walked to the window. He looked out at the graying sky, which heralded the morning light. He knew he must go rest soon, but his mind was far too active. He wanted to wander the streets. He wanted to be out of this place, but he didn't want to be weighed down by all his 'day wear.' He merely sighed and drew down the shades, casting his look to the floor.  
  
His chest heaved in and out as he felt time slowing down. A cold breeze pushed into the closed office and black seemed to freeze the air. It was hard now to even take shallow breaths. His eyes shifted to the door, which hinted at a lingering figure. Familiarity beckoned with the form. "Cain…" the lips poured out from the office-bound vampire.  
  
Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing this foreboding form of his sire. Darkness was vengeful and lashed across every shred of light that whispered once into the room. The cold and bitter past seemed to bleed into even the needed elements of living creatures. "I'm not here to beckon you back to me today, Shidou."  
  
"Really now, Cain. I thought that was your whole purpose in life," the feisty one spat out in bitter rage. He never could quell the temper that boiled inside of him… not since that day. "If you're not here for that, then why are you here?" he inquired as he looked away in bitter angst. There were still feelings that stirred in his breast from the other vampire and he hated that with all his passion.  
  
A smirk placed itself on the pale cheeks as he walked close to the other. "I am here, Shidou… to inform you that there has been a murder. This is no ordinary one, either… I believe you may want to take up my help on this case. Yes, Shidou… I am offering you my help this once," he explained coolly.  
  
There was a look of disdain that rested on Shidou's lips. He narrowed his eyes at Cain. "And what are you expecting to get out of this? Me?" he asked with a hiss to his voice. He knew there had to be some sort of a catch to all this. Cain wouldn't just help him of his own free will. He wasn't the type to have emotions.  
  
Chuckling softly, the blonde stepped closer. His eyes examined the other's face calmly. He took in each figure and nodded gently to this. "I come to help you because I don't want to lose you. You are mine… and I will have you back some day, but that means you mustn't die before that day comes," he remarked delicately.  
  
The younger of the two rolled his eyes a bit. "Arrogant as always, I see. What makes this case so… different than most, I guess, that would put my life especially in danger? As well, what makes you think you could be the one to save me?" he inquired out in a flat tone. He was in no mood for this, as he wanted to put his mind to rest. Odd, he had wanderlust only minutes back and now felt worn.  
  
Cain merely smirked at his words, his eyes trailing along the younger one's face. "You shall soon find out, my young one. Time… time shall reveal it all to you, my beautiful one. Learn patience." His voice was deep and rumbling. In seemed as if his words echoed against the walls, reverberating into the soul of the 'boy.'  
  
Without leaving even a trace behind, the shadows lifted and the elder vampire was gone. Even if his tormentor was gone, he still felt a haunting essence from the words that were poured onto him. A hint of subtle fear traced his soul as he took his leave of the world, returning to his mate in the coffin they shared.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I know this isn't very long, but as it says… it's only the prologue… Let's see if anyone likes this before I continue. ^_^;; I hope so~! 


	2. Eternally Dead

Disclaimer: Mmm, yep. I still don't own any of the characters from Nightwalker. e.e;;;  
  
A/N: Foolish little me forgot to say that this ficcie is being written for my friend Kei. Hehe… So, yes, I, obviously, will be making another installment. Hope it stays interesting. x.x;  
  
___________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Eternally Dead  
  
The blood red colour washed over the horizon, painting the city in its crimson disarray. Every hue was drown out by the rich hues of red that licked the setting. It was as if it knew its fate as well as the nights. Tonight would be no ordinary night; it would be one of great bloodshed, turning the hunters into the hunted. As night crept closer, the reds dimmed into a dark glow, turning the rising moon into an eerie figure over the opposing horizon.  
  
Just as the sun fell behind the hills, a figure emerged from its lair, letting its eyes wander over the sullen ground. Lush, golden curls spilled over the edge of his trench coat, revealing nothing else of his identity. He was another statistic of the night, another hunter trying to find his pry.  
  
A bitter wind swept across the land, trying to freeze any living being, trying to turn it to a friend of death. On this wind, however, there was a distinct taste, or smell, of blood, triggering the senses of many hunters. With each step, he drew closer to this new scent that had been picked up, willing to fight through whatever may dare to take his hunt.  
  
His feet trampled small shrubs that scattered across the dead field of the city, the only escape left from the monotony of smog and noise. Nothing slept when there was no escape from reality. Even when the mortals wandered in their lingering dreams, the city never died, for the dead never could again.  
  
The young hunter looked up, seeing the looming figure, his mouth slightly gaping and covered in blood. He was inexperience, expendable. Without a blink of an eye, the older of the two had the young one by the throat and pinned against the wall. The cold and intense stare could have taken any living soul.  
  
Gasping, choking, he tried to struggle away. In his fight, he ripped at the hood that protected the other, exposing his identity. "You're…" he began out, but before he could speak another word, his neck was snapped.  
  
Bending down to the now crumpled figure of the still alive, but incoherent vampire, the twisted killer slit his wrists, starting to fill a paint bucket. A sinister grin spread over his lips, catching splashes of this blood on his cheeks. The crimson gave his face colour, giving shade to the ghost-like skin he wore.  
  
Once this creature was practically drained of all blood, he took from his coat a small, wooden stake. Gripping it tightly with both hands, he plunged it down into the heart of the young hunter, destroying one of the competitors. A body did not fall from the stake, but merely dust scattered across the ground. A thin lining of what once was vampire, now just made muddy flooring.  
  
He then turned to the crying figure of the pathetic human, crouching down to the younger woman he smirked. His knee pressed down on her chest, pinning her down to the ground. This pressure was extreme, more than what a normal human could do, but he was no mere human as it was obvious.  
  
A loud cracking sound resonated through the ally, signifying the breaking of the frail human's ribs. Gasps and groans escaped from the figure as he let up the pressure. The broken ribs were the least of the damage, as now it could be heard the sound of her choking on her own blood. Her lungs now filled, being punctured.  
  
That figure leaned down, licking some blood from her chest, watching the life drain from her body. "Good-bye," he whispered in a deep and rich voice just as her eyes glassed over. His foot placed on her face as he gripped a small chunk of her hair, ripping. The strands came free as he grinned. This would be his habit of his human victims.  
  
**********  
  
As the night dragged on, it seemed the depth turned darker than it had ever been before. Silent screams vibrated through the town, shaking the souls of every mortal and undead. None could escape the pained horror of this twisted tale.  
  
In the small apartment that Shidou and his mate resided in, there was an uneasy air that teased at the childe's senses. Slamming the shades shut he turn his eyes darkly to the door. "We're going," he said in a deep voice, his eyes hinted with a slight golden colour.  
  
His hand gripped the metal door handle, taking in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever lye before it. Shockingly when he opened the door, there was nothing but hall to be found. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
  
Once outside the building, there was something that caused him to take such a sharp intake of breath he felt almost as if he were alive again. A dark, cloaked figure was passing, an aura about him so dark and cruel it seeped into the two young souls.  
  
"It's him," state Shidou in such a tight voice, it was hardly above a whisper. The girl nodded sharply, her eyes glowing with gold now. She was ready for the pursuit, just as he was.  
  
Both took off after the stranger in unison, causing the dark creature to begin to flee. They twisted in and out of pathways of the city, keeping the distance between them about equal through the whole journey. Neither party seemed to want to desist, pushing on harder than the moment before.  
  
In one last twist, the two young vampires lost their chase, running into a dead end. Almost literally. Shidou's eyes flashed into a deeper golden colour, hinting at a pitch of red. He was consumed with anger from losing the being. He knew it wouldn't have been so easy, but there was always the hope of it.  
  
Suddenly the colour ran from Shidou's cheeks completely as he stared at the wall that loomed in front of the two of them. There was… something there. Something for him. It was all just a long trick set up by the other creature.  
  
The blood had stained into the cement wall, leaving the words in a bitter mark. 'I know you're hunting me, vampire, but you're too late. Shidou, I am hunting you,' the words read plainly. Streaks ran down from each letter, giving it an even more chilling affect. For some reason, these words made the vampire sick, as now he felt like he wanted to wretch.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Riho," he stated in a flat voice. Finally he peeled his gaze from the message to his frozen partner. "Come on," he said demanding this time, grabbing her arm. Swiftly, he pulled her from the alley, refusing to let her linger on this message any longer. Now she would be worried, and that was just a pain in the ass. It was so much easier without her worrying about everything left and right. He should have brought Yayoi on this case, not Riho. It was a stupid error.  
  
He wasn't so much disturbed by the message, but that for one, the killer knew who he was and second, that there was so much blood. How many victims had this hunter found to slaughter for the message?  
  
These thoughts haunted him as he returned to his housing, his voice not daring to sound, not daring to speak what his mind was telling him. He knew this was going to be more dangerous of a case than almost any he'd known before.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Meep… this took a lot longer than I'd expected. I've been bad about writing lately… but I made myself write some tonight and yay. I've realized these chapters might not be too long, but I won't say that. Who knows, the next chapter might be longer. Also, this might not be as long of a fic as I thought, but I know it could be. X.x; I'm not going to go into overly detailed plotting on this as I could… though, there is a twist I'm going to make. :3  
  
So, yes~ I hope the next chapter comes faster than this one had. But yeah… won't promise anything. x.x; 


	3. Blood of My Own

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. You know that. 

A/N: Here comes the next chapter. Oo;; Erm, yeah! Enjoy. Sorry this took so long, as well. There have been a lot of things going on in my life. Sorry!

Chapter Two  
Blood of My Own

The pattern of the dark and twisted night seemed to keep on in the nights that had followed. The killer kept taunting Shidou. Something was familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. There was this sharp intelligence that pissed him off about the being.

It was all just a game of cat and mouse, dark and twisted to be exact. At first, he thought he could be the cat, but in the wake of this disruption, he realized he was merely a glorified mouse. He was a rat. Better pray for this hunter with bloodlust, this tiger. Was it only blood he was after, though? It almost seemed like there was more than that to this case.

Especially because of the fact he was being taunted and not right out hunted. It was as if the killer always knew where he was and was teasing him with that fact, and yet he didn't feel readily in danger. Normally when he was to be in danger he could sense it, but everything felt even in that aspect.

That was the part of it all that bothered him the most. He wished he could feel the danger, feel on edge, but the calm pattern seemed to relax his mind. It was another trick the killer was trying to play. Trying to catch him off guard.

When night finally fell once again, he took his trench coat out and wandered into the darkness. He couldn't handle lingering around in the agency, waiting for the next victim to fall. The night beckoned him out into its chilled and bitter arms.

Walking out there, he pulled a cigarette from the front coat pocket, lighting it in one smooth motion. His grace and composure wouldn't fail now. That's what the hunter wanted. He couldn't be off guard. It was such a crucial case.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that he was just a pawn. Ever step he took was plotted, every move he made was foreseen. He just didn't want to admit this to himself, as it would take away what free will he thought he had left.

Heavy feet lifted from the ground, taking each dreaded step along the darkened path, leading him to a place of nowhere, a simple nowhere that betrayed nothing and hid everything. It was a place that held a mix of true beauty and pure darkness within the realms of its walls.

* * *

He entered the dance club, eyes watering for a moment from the smoke that coated the air. It was almost too thick for any living creature, so it was a simple ward for any mortal. Such demonic creatures dwelled in these confines that no being, living or dead, that held any fear should even dream of such place. 

Shidou approached a man that stood behind the bar, tending to the patrons and their various requests. This simple man looked up at the vampire through bloodstained eyes. The remnants of blood stained the corners of his tear ducts and down his cheeks, small spots showing on the counter as well.

"Vodka on the rocks," he stated in a shallow voice. He knew he could ask for anything that his tastes fancied, but he wasn't looking for anything that could trigger delight. He was simply looking for a quick mind fuck, especially with something that reminded him of his ailments on the way down.

Once his drink arrived, he wasted no time in bringing the glass to his lips and letting the liquid slide down his throat. He found drinking to be the one thing he could control right now, or so he thought. Only too soon he found himself ordering drink after drink. His mind becoming hazed with each swallow, each glass that was slid from the tender.

There was someone calling his name. Someone. Somewhere. Was it there in the crowd? He couldn't pin it correctly. This is what his stalker wanted. He waited for the exact moment when his senses would be too distorted to be able to do anything except grope around helplessly, but not so far that he couldn't still hold a grasp on part of reality. This was the worst situation he could have been in. It was his entire fault.

That voice was tormenting, relentless and cold. Something was so familiar with that voice, but he couldn't set it right in his mind. The more he tried, the more frustrated he became with the whole situation. The loud noise and flashing lights were becoming too much for him, but he wanted to find the one who was calling out his name.

Twisting back and forth in the crowd, he felt trapped. The sea of bodies seemed to move in unison, but he wasn't supposed to be there, jerking back and forth from the bodies slamming into him. Each time he heard his name it sounded like it was being whispered from behind him, causing him to turn and run into yet another soulless form.

From the corner of his eye he saw a stalking form and knew instantly it was the killer. Fleeing from the scene, the man ran out the door. It was almost as if he wanted to be trailed. So, with unsteady feet, Shidou began his stalk, trying to push through the tight crowd. Once he broke free, he slammed the doors open and stumbled from the building.

* * *

The night's air helped sober him up, but wasn't enough to steady his uneven run. He could hardly stand, so how was he supposed to chase after this other being? How could he have fallen so hard into a trap that he could end up this drunk? 

In an unsteady pattern, he stumbled into one of the local alleyways; pitch black and overwhelmed by the reeking, tainted smell of vomit and urine. He found he could not keep down the alcohol he had consumed before, retching suddenly. Watching as the vodka and stomach acid splash on the ground, he began to feel somewhat faint.

"This darkness… shall be her last…" a voice whispered in an echo. The sound reverberated throughout the alley, repeating in a tormenting manner. His instincts kicked in, his eyes turning a deep and golden colour. Feeling the animal inside take over, he no longer was plagued with the side affects of the alcohol he'd consumed earlier.

"Riho!" he cried out as he broke out into a full run back to their living quarters. Water slashed up, soaking the bottoms of his pants, dirtying them, staining them. None of it mattered, though. He had to get back to her. He had to save her from this damned creature.

Once he arrived, he slammed the door open, but his face quickly paled. The light shining down from the ceiling was tinted red, from blood, from her blood. The colour quickly drained from his cheeks, turning the pale to ghostly white.

The final message that had been splashed in blood read simple and clear. "Your mate is with me now. Come to the broken Cathedral on the hill. You know the one I'm talking about. Don't be late, morning is coming."

It was now just a race against time.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. Well, one step closer to the end. O.o; This is a shorter fic than I did imagine it to be, but… who knows, maybe I can stretch it out longer into something else. Pwee… Hope you all are enjoying it. Sorry about my slow updates, too. I have work and stuff piling up on me… It eats up a lot of my time now. Heh. WAY too much of my time. (Plus… I'm so a slacker, ne?) Not sure how long the next update will take, but hopefully not as long as last time… I am so sorry about this. Please forgive me? 


End file.
